The present invention relates to a pitching target with ball return and more particularly to a vertically-oriented and vertically adjustable screen including horizontal cords with flaps hung thereon for indicating the location of pitches thrown. A backstop is provided behind the screen for stopping the thrown baseball. A collecting trough is located at the bottom of the backstop. A motorized conveyor unit raises the ball from the collecting trough to a return trough which directs the ball back to the pitcher by gravity.
Various target apparatus are known and disclosed in the prior art.
Examples of United States patents showing such devices are as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor Pat. No. ______________________________________ Everson 1,043,308 Lambiotte 2,988,360 Gaudet 3,157,399 Vinson 3,194,556 Murphy 3,810,616 Larkin 4,118,028 ______________________________________
Some of these devices are not suitable for baseball target practice but are more intended as a specialized game of skill in and of themselves. Others are geared toward baseball but lack a means of indicating exactly the pitch thrown as would a trained baseball umpire. No vertical adjustment in the target is available to provide a target capable of simulating the heights of various batters. Others, while possibly overcoming these defects, do so with a complicated and expensive apparatus.
The instant invention provides a complete target practice arrangement for baseball pitchers which not only provides a means for indicating whether the pitch is a ball or a strike but also classifies a strike into various types based on location. In addition thereto, the instant invention does not just collect the baseball but returns it to the pitcher so that he can continually utilize a limited number of baseballs without stopping his practice to go to a collecting area and recover the thrown balls. This is accomplished by means of apparatus which is rugged and durable and comparatively inexpensive to construct and therefore is readily available not only to professional ball players but also for home use and children's groups.
These and various other problems were not satisfactorily resolved until the emergence of the instant invention.